


Pour Toi!

by Giduls



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom Stiles, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Punishment, Sub Derek
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giduls/pseuds/Giduls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enfin un peu de calme à Beacon Hill. Scott est passé de l'adolescent maladroit et étourdi à un étudiant sérieux et un alpha puissant. Mais ce que Derek n'a pas vu venir c'est la transformation d'un autre adolescent, une transformation qui aura bien plus d'impacts encore dans sa vie, une force qui va le mettre ... à genoux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Si froid

**Author's Note:**

> Pour Bruniblondi qui m'a donné envie de la publier et de la finir.

Après plus d'un mois de guerre avec les Alphas, Stiles avait accumulé assez de retard dans ses révisions et travaux à rendre qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Il lui fallait rattraper ça, et vite, sans quoi son père aurait tout à fait le droit de l’assigner à résidence jusqu'à la fin de l’année scolaire.

Ce n’était pas le pire moment pour rester à la maison. Dehors le froid et la neige c’était installé sur Beacon Hill. Son père de garde, Stiles était bien décider à finir son devoir, même s’il devait y passer la nuit. Il était descendu se préparer un thermos de café chaud. Quand il remonte dans sa chambre, l’air y est plus frais. D’instinct, il sait qu’il n’est pas seul. Dans la chambre, tapis dans l’ombre : Derek.

Ses yeux et son visage sont creusés. La lutte contre les alphas l’a affaibli, physiquement et moralement. Même s’ils n’en ont jamais parlé, Stiles le sait.

La mort de Boyd ayant été probablement la pire. Parce qu’elle était arrivée de ses propres mains. Le sang de son  beta sur les doigts. Il ne lui restait plus que Jackson qui était parti et Isaac. Un Isaac plus proche du nouvel Alpha : Scott. Un échec de plus.

« Tu as froid ? » Lui demande Stiles.

Derek hoche la tête mais ne répond pas. Dehors, sa maison, le loft ou même le dépôt sont pris par le froid. Et même si les loups en sont en parti protégés. Ils n’en restent pas moins en parti humain.

« Tu veux que je fasse une recherche. »

Il répond non de la tête, mais n’a clairement pas envie de partir.

« J’ai besoin de travailler. Assis-toi dans le fauteuil, tu peux prendre un livre, allume la lampe de chevet. Mets-toi à l’aise.»

En disant cela il lui tend son mug de café et s’en sert un dans son verre.

« Bois, ça te fera du bien. »

Hésitant, comme si on lui tendait un verre de ciguë, Derek finit par prendre le mug et le porte à ses lèvres. Il réprime l’envie de gémir de plaisir à la sensation du café qui le réchauffe de l’intérieur. Il a froid. Tellement froid. En lui, tellement de désespoir, de peur, d’échec. Cette insécurité permanente.

Il regarde la bibliothèque de Stiles et y prend le premier livre dont la couverture l’inspire. Il tombe sur un livre d’Anne Rice et se dit que les vampires lui donneront le change. Mais Anne n’a pas écrit que sur les vampires… « les infortunes de la belle au bois dormant », il hausse les sourcils, intrigué. « Pourquoi pas » ce dit-il.

Stiles est retourné à ses livres et son devoir. La présence de Derek ne le dérange pas, au contraire même, ça lui rappelle à quel point il doit utiliser ce temps de façon productive. Pour une fois il se sent maitre dans sa maison. Maitre de ses choix.

Quand la brûlure de ses yeux devient insupportable, Stiles éteint son écran et ferme son livre. Il fait pivoter sa chaise pour faire face à Derek.   Il s’est endormi. Monsieur « Je-ne-fais-confiance-à-personne » s’est endormis sur la chaise, un livre fermé sur sa poitrine. Stiles se demanda depuis combien de temps  Derek n’a pas dormis. Probablement des jours. Etre loup-garou ne le dispense pas de sommeil. Il devait être épuisé. Stiles déplie le plaid qu’il garde au bout de son lit pour les nuits encore plus froides et le dépose sur Derek. A son tour, il va se coucher.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveille, Derek n’est plus là. Quoi d’étonnant ? Ce soir là, le père de Stiles est à la maison et Derek ne se montre pas. La nuit suivante non plus. La nuit d’après, le père de Stiles est à nouveau absent et  Stiles voit Derek ouvrir la fenêtre. Il se tourne vers lui.

« A nouveau froid ? »

Derek ne répond pas et lui fait signe que oui.

« Ok, tu peux rester ici cette nuit, mon père ne rentrera pas avant demain matin. On va mettre le matelas que Scott utilise par terre. Tu seras plus confortable. Je vais chercher quelques chose de chaud à boire. J’ai encore du travail ce soir. Est-ce qu’un chocolat chaud  te dirait ? »

Derek esquisse un sourire mais ne répond toujours pas.

« Ok pour deux chocolats et un thermos de café alors. Je reviens. »

Quand Stiles revient dix minutes plus tard, Derek est assis sur son lit, les coudes sur les genoux et dans les mains un paquet de livres.

« Je suis venu te les rendre. Pas vraiment ce à quoi je m’attendais. »

Stiles regarde la couverture du premier livre et imagine l’incompréhension de Derek. Il pourrait être simple pour lui de dire que lui aussi c’était trompé, que c’était un achat basé sur l’auteur et non le contenu mais…non. Il n’a pas envie de mentir. Devoir cacher la partie loup-garou de sa vie engendre déjà tellement de mensonge.

« C’est particulier en effet.

-Tu aimes ça ?

-Quoi ?

-ça…tous ces trucs ?

-soit plus clair. »

Stiles joue un peu, histoire de faire parler Derek.

« La violence dans la relation, les punitions corporelles…

-La Confiance ! C’est ce que j’aime. Se donner complètement, savoir que quoi qu’il arrive, même si on fait une erreur, on peut être puni et que l’ardoise est effacée. Pouvoir fermer les yeux et se sentir protégé et aimé.

\- Tu veux que quelqu’un te fasse ça ?

\- Non Derek ! Je veux quelqu’un à qui je puisse ‘donner’ ça. »

Stiles lui tend un mug de chocolat fumant. Derek pause les livres et le prend. Stiles s’en retourne alors à son devoir d’espagnol.  Il devrait se sentir faible de s’être ouvert ainsi à Derek, mais non. Bizarrement il se sent plutôt en paix avec lui-même. Si seulement Derek pouvait savoir à quel point il aimerait pouvoir faire ça pour lui. 

Derek boit son chocolat en silence. A nouveau la chaleur en lui et il se dit que là il est bien. Il aurait pu prendre un hôtel pour la nuit, comme les autres soirs, mais il voulait être là. Avec Stiles.

« Si tu avais trouvé la personne ? Tu lui demanderais quoi? »

Stiles lève les yeux de son livre et tourne la tête vers Derek. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis répond.

« Ça dépend… S’il est vraiment fatigué, je lui dirais juste d’aller se coucher, sinon, je lui demanderais probablement d’apporter un coussin près de moi et de s’agenouiller à mes pieds, sa tête appuyée sur ma cuisse. »

Puis Stiles sans attendre de commentaire, retourne à son livre d’exercices. Il est à peine surpris quand Derek pose un coussin à ses pieds et s’agenouille.

« Je peux ? » demande t’il.

Stiles lui montre alors le dessus de sa cuisse avec la main et Derek y pose son front. Quand Stiles commence à lui masser le cuir chevelu, Derek se tend, puis après quelques secondes, Stiles sent son corps se relâcher.

Pendant plus d’une heure, ils restent tous les deux comme ça, sans un mot, avec pour seul bruit, la main droite de Stiles sur son clavier et les pages d’un livre qu’on tourne. Derek c’est presque endormi contre lui.

« Derek ?

-mhhhh ?

-Je veux que tu ailles prendre une douche et que tu ailles te coucher. »

Derek lève la tête. Une partie de lui veut protester. Personne ne lui dit quoi faire, il est l’Alpha. Et d’un autre coté, l’effort nécessaire pour protester lui semble insurmontable. Il est tellement bien. Et puis il en a envie de cette douche chaude. Alors il se lève et va dans la salle de bain. Quand il est sous la douche, il entend la porte s’ouvrir.

« Je t’ai mis un vieux pyjama de mon père, et je vais mettre tes affaires dans la machine. »

Quand Derek revient dans la chambre, vêtu d’un simple pyjama bleu marine. Le matelas est installé sur le sol et un duvet est déjà ouvert pour l’accueillir.

« Couches-toi Derek ! »

Il s’exécute.

Une fois couché, Stiles vient s’assoir sur le matelas et passe à nouveau la main dans ses cheveux encore un peu humide.

« Je voulais te remercier Derek, je sais que tu n’as pas confiance en moi et ce que tu as fait nécessitait beaucoup de volonté et de courage. Tu as été merveilleux. Merci. Ça m’a fait du bien.

-tu penses que je me serais mis à genoux devant toi si je n’avais pas confiance ?

-Je ne sais pas. Dis-moi.

-Je voulais comprendre. Ça me semblait si bizarre. Et puis quand je me suis mis à genoux… ça m’a fait tellement mal à l’intérieur, comme si  j’étais attaché et que je ne pouvais plus me libérer. Et mon loup luttait. Et puis il y a eut ta main et … je ne sais pas. Mais j’avais confiance et j’étais bien. Comme si plus rien n’existait, plus de pensées, juste mon front sur ta cuisse et ta main dans mes cheveux. »

Stiles lui sourit. Jamais Derek n’avait autant parlé, ne s’était ouvert à lui.

« Alors tu as commencé à comprendre. Reposes toi maintenant. J’ai encore un devoir de mathématique à finir.»

Derek se blottit dans le duvet. Il hume l’odeur de Stiles, mais pas seulement, l’odeur de Scott est là aussi. Il doit résister au sentiment de jalousie qui monte en lui. Mais très vite il s’endort. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il n’a pas froid.


	2. Bras de fer

Dans les semaines qui suivent, régulièrement Derek vient passer la nuit chez Stiles. Les soirées sont toujours plus ou moins les mêmes, Stiles s’assoit pour travailler ou lire et Derek se met à genoux et se repose contre sa cuisse. Ils ne parlent pas. Petit à petit Stiles a fait glisser sa main des cheveux de Derek jusqu'à sa nuque où sa main repose, dominante et protectrice. Il ne reste plus la nuit, mais Stiles peut voir que son visage est de moins en moins fatigué. Il a meilleur mine. Ça le rassure. Et puis sans raison, un jour Derek arrête de venir. 

 

Les rumeurs disent que « Oncle Peter » est de retour en ville. Une réunion de clan est organisée après l’entrainement hebdomadaire. Stiles et Allison ont ramené de quoi manger et Allison à même fait des cookies. A début, des banalités, puis très vite le sujet tourne autour de l’effrayant oncle Peter. Et d’un coup sans réelle raison Derek commence à attaquer verbalement la famille Argent jusqu'à l’irréparable quand il traite la mère d’Allison de lâche hystérique. Une phrase de trop qui provoque le départ d’Allison suivit de près par Scott et Lydia dont les derniers regards vers Derek ne peuvent cacher leurs dégouts profonds. Après un regard interrogateur à Stiles, Isaac finit par partir, laissant les deux derniers membres du pack entre eux.

Stiles sans rien dire débarrasse la table, voulant laisser à Derek le temps de se calmer. Quand il revient de la cuisine, Derek est appuyé contre le bureau, bras croisés et visiblement pas encore calmé. Stiles va alors vers lui et lève la main pour la poser sur sa nuque. Une main ferme est assurée. Mais contrairement à ce qu’il avait espéré, Derek lui lance un regard rouge, ses crocs sont sortis et d’un geste violent il se dégage de la prise de Stiles :

« Ne me touche pas ! Qu’est ce que tu crois ? Que tu peux dominer un alpha ? N’oublis pas que si je t’accepte dans mon clan c’est pour Scott ! » 

Stiles pince ses lèvres pour éviter d’envenimer les choses par des paroles que Derek n’est pas prêt à entendre. Une voix intérieure lui dit de fuir, il doit puiser dans tout son courage pour soutenir le regard de braise. Puis il tourne les talons et part. Il ne court pas, il marche même lentement pour donner à Derek une dernière chance…mais il ne la saisit pas.

 

Pendant les quinze jours qui suivent, personne n’entend parler de Derek. Les betas sentent qu’il n’est pas loin mais aucun n’a envie  de la voir. Il a vraiment été horrible avec Allison et comme d’habitude avec eux.

Et puis un soir où Stiles est seul chez lui, Derek franchit la fenêtre. Stiles travaille sur des révisions de Chimie dans l’espoir d’avoir un A et surtout d’avoir la paix avec M. Harris.

Il ne regarde pas Derek, ne lui propose pas un café. Il l’ignore. Après deux minutes Derek s’approche de lui et commence à mettre un genou à terre. Mais avant que ce dernier n’est touché le sol, Stiles lui pose une main sur la poitrine pour l’empêcher de finir son geste.

« Non ! » Puis il se lève et va vers le fond de la chambre.

« Viens ici ! » Et Derek s’approche. Il peut le voir plus clairement. Il a l’air pire qu’après la guerre. Ses yeux sont creusés, ses cheveux en bataille et il put…le chien mouillé. « Mets-toi à genou. Genoux, ventre et front, contre le mur, mains derrière la tête ! » A cet ordre, Derek fait un pas en arrière, le regard incertain, peut être choqué.

« Tu pensais quoi ? Que tu pouvais faire comme si de rien n’était ? Tu as insultés mes amis, tu les as blessés, j’ai voulu t’aider et tu m’as repoussé ! Ici c’est mon territoire Derek, mes règles ! Alors tu expies ou tu pars ! Agenouille-toi trente minutes. C’est ta punition pour ne pas m’avoir obéi chez toi. Ensuite nous irons trouver Scott et Allison et tu t’excuseras. »

Derek se retourna pour sortir, il avait déjà un pied à l’extérieur quand Stiles lui lança.

« Sors Derek, et il ne te restera qu’une chance. Celle de revenir, rester une heure à cette même place et malgré tout tu devras faire tes excuses. Et si tu refranchis encore cette fenêtre cette fois là….ce sera pour la dernière fois. »

Derek s’arrête dans son élan. Il ne bouge plus. Il semble contempler l’alternative qui n’en est pas une. Ce bras de fer il va le perdre.  Il rentre à nouveau. Stiles lui montre le mur, et sans mot dire, retourne s’assoir pour travailler.

Derek ne bouge pas, luttant contre son amour propre, contre son loup. Puis, vaincu, il avance vers le mur et se met en position. Stiles le regarde dans le reflet de son écran de PC. Il sait que Derek peut entendre son cœur qui bat plus fort. Il se force à respirer plus calmement, faire redescendre sa colère. 

Après une dizaine de minutes il entend la respiration de Derek, forte et saccadé. Il sait que la position est très difficile à tenir, lui-même ne pourrait pas plus de dix minutes. Mais Derek est l’Alpha, le plus fort, alors il peut le pousser un peu à bout. Après une vingtaine de minutes, Derek laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur. Stiles se lève et s’approche.

« Plus que huit minutes.»

Derek hoche la tête légèrement, sans jamais détacher son front du mur. Ses dents sont serrées et Stiles peut voir les crocs qui commencent à pointer sous l’effort. Mais Derek tient la position. Il veut tellement faire ce que Stiles lui demande, tellement revenir comme avant.

A cinq minutes, tout son visage est crispé par la douleur, ses yeux fermés par l’effort et la concentration.

« Plus que trois minutes. »

Derek laisse échappe un gémissement de désespoir. Chaque minute, chaque seconde lui semble des heures. Il est déjà tellement fatigué. Puis les larmes commencent à couler le long de ses joues, des larmes de douleur physique, mais pas seulement.

Le téléphone de Stiles se met à vibrer.

« C’est bon Derek tu peux t’assoir su tes talons. »

Derek gémit à l’annonce de la fin de son calvaire. Mais il sait qu’il a fait le bon choix, l’instant où il sent Stiles debout, contre son dos qui vient caresser ses cheveux trempés de sueur.

Puis doucement Stiles se penche pour murmurer à son oreille :

« Je suis fier de toi Derek, tu as été très bien, je te pardonne. »

Derek a envie de se retourner, de plonger son visage dans la poitrine de Stiles, de sentir son odeur, d’entendre son cœur le bercer, de pleurer aussi. Mais ça, il n’en a pas le droit. Verser des larmes pour d’autres, oui ! Sa famille, Erika, Boyld, mais pour lui…jamais.

Mais là encore Stiles le surprend en lui déposant un bisou léger dans le cou. Ce n’est qu’un frôlement, mais il vaut bien le tazzer de Kate. En mieux, tellement mieux. Puis, comme si ce geste était évident, Stiles lui prend la main et l’aide à se lever. Il le guide vers le lit.

« Je sais que Scott et Allison vont au cinéma ce soir, j’ai regardé le programme, ils devraient sortir vers minuit. Nous les rejoindrons là-bas. Ça te laisse deux heures pour prendre une bonne douche et préparer tes excuses. »

Derek est estomaqué par l’assurance de Stiles. La première épreuve fut dure, la seconde est quasi impossible. Même s’il sait qu’il doit le faire, qu’il a été trop loin, ça ne change rien au fait qu’il ne voit pas pourquoi la jeune fille l’écouterait et encore moins ce qu’il va lui dire.


	3. Epreuve du feu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jusqu'où Derek est prêt à aller pour retrouver sa place aux pieds de Stiles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir eu la patience d'attendre.

Assis sur le lit, Derek contemple ses mains, ses pieds mais n’ose regarder Stiles. Ce dernier est à un pas, assis à son bureau, toujours en train de travailler. Il sait aussi que l’heure tourne et que d’ici vingt-cinq minutes il sera minuit. Il sent l’angoisse monter. Et s’il n’y arrivait pas ? Et s’il ne faisait qu’empirer les choses ? Stiles arrêterait tout ! C’était évident. Quel poids avait-il par rapport à Scott ?

-STOP !

La voix de Stiles le ramène à la réalité. Il lève la tête vers Stiles, un peu inquiète. Pourquoi lui dire ça comme ça ? Qu’a-t-il encore fait de mal ?

« Arrêtes Derek ! Je sens que tu commences à paniquer. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il tourne détourne le regard.

« Elle ne voudra jamais que je lui parle ! Et de toute façon je ne sais pas quoi lui dire ! » son ton est agressif, un peu défaitiste aussi.

Stiles se lève alors pour venir prendre place à coté de lui sur le lit. Leurs jeans se frolent et il sent un frisson le parcourir des pieds à la tête. Stiles pose une main sur le bas de son dos.

-Eh grand loup ! Tu n’es pas seul ! Pour ce qui est de la laisser t’écouter, c’est mon problème, d’accord ? Et pour le reste demande moi, on peut y réfléchir ensemble. N’oublis pas Derek, je suis là pour t’aider à être bien.

-Pourquoi ?

-J’ai besoin d’une raison? Peut être parce que j’aime ça ! J’aime te voir détendu et encore plus sourire. »

La plus belle chose qu’on ait dite à Derek depuis la mort de Laura. Il se sent un peu ému et gêné. Sentant ça Stiles lui demande :

-Tu n’aimes pas ça ?

Derek a envie de répondre oui, mais se contente d’hocher la tête en regardant ses mains. Il sent alors la main de Stiles venir lui prendre doucement le menton pour lui faire tourner la tête. Une fois face à face, Stiles lui caresse la lèvre inferieur avec le pouce tout en lui remontant le visage :

« Derek, cette fois j’ai besoin de mot, j’ai besoin d’être sûr que c’est ce que tu veux et que tu veux continuer. En fait, je pense qu’on en a besoin tous les deux. 

Le oui qui s’échappe de la bouche de Derek est entre murmure et gémissement.

-Oui, quoi ?

-Oui Stiles !

Stiles sourit :

« non, Derek, je voulais dire oui… ? Oui ! C’est ce que tu veux ? Oui ! C’est ce dont tu as besoin ?

-Oui, je veux que tu m’aides, j’ai besoin de toi, de ta main sur mon cou…pour que tout s’arrête.

-Bien, nous parlerons de ça plus tard Derek, d’accord ? Là, on va se concentrer sûr ce que tu vas dire à Allison, mais attention, je veux que chaque mot que tu lui dis soit vrai! On ne ment pas à la meute, ok ? »

Derek initia un mouvement de tête avant de se rappeler la demande de Stiles et répondre verbalement.

«Je te fais confiance. »

 A ces mots, Stiles ne put que sourire et avec toute sa fougue l’embrasser sur le front.

 

Minuit passé de 5 minutes, la vieille jeep est garée non loin du cinéma, à l’intérieur c’est le silence. Stiles guette la sortie de ses amis. Il pause sa main sur la cuisse de Derek.

« A toi de jouer Alpha ! » et se disant ouvre sa portière.

Ils se dirigent vers le couple qui est, de toute évidence, en plein critique du film. Ils rigolent jusqu’au moment ou ils aperçoivent l’alpha et l’humain. Alisson perd immédiatement son sourire et se fige. Stiles fait signe Scott de ne pas bouger. Une fois que Stiles et Derek sont arrivés à leur hauteur Stiles prend la parole. Il passe d’un pied sur l’autre, fait une grimasse gêné tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux.

« Salut Bro ! Désolé de te déranger en plein rendez-vous galant mais j’ai besoin de te parler et Derek à juste besoin de cinq minutes du temps d’Allison, promis ça sera pas long.

-Je te confirme que ce ne sera pas long, attaque immédiatement Allison, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui !

-Pas de problème, consent Stiles, ça sera la dernière fois ! Mais je te le demande comme une faveur Allison. Donnes lui juste cinq minutes, je ne te demande pas de répondre, ni de lui parler. Tu écoutes et une fois qu’il a finit…et bien c’est fini ! ça te va ?

Allison regarde Derek pleine de mépris, puis Stiles. « Ok pour 5 minutes mais pas une seconde de plus ! »

Stiles lui saute au cou : « merci ! »

 

Derek est maintenant face à Allison, Scott et Stiles se sont enfermés dans la jeep. Il lève la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« J’ai merdé, je n’aurais jamais du te dire ça, je m’excuse !

Malgré sa volonté de ne pas lui adresser la parole, Allison explose :

« Et tu crois que ça va suffire et que je vais te pardonner ? Que ça fera revenir Scott dans ce qu’il te reste de meute ?

-Non. Je ne te demande même pas de me pardonner. Je pense qu’à ta place je ne le pourrai pas. De même je ne pourrais pas te dire que j’appréciais Victoria Argent, ça serait insulter ton intelligence. Mais, je l’ai attaqué en tant que mère et ça je n’en avais pas le droit. Ta mère était une femme forte  et était respecter par son clan. Comme ma mère le fut. Et quoi qu’elle a pu faire à Scott, à aucun moment elle n’a eu d’autre volonté que de protégé la fille qu’elle aimait. C’est juste ce que je voulais te dire et je le pense vraiment. C’était une bonne mère. Et tu as raison, je n’ai presque plus de meute, mais non, je ne veux pas te manipuler pour faire revenir Scott. Si un jour Scott veut revenir, il le fera de lui-même. Quant à toi, tu sera toujours la bienvenue.»

De toutes les choses que Allison s’attendait à entendre, rien ne l’aurait préparé à ça. Avant qu’elle ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Derek a déjà tourné les talons et se dirige vers la jeep de Stiles.

Pendant ce lapse de temps, Stiles et Scott sont dans la jeep et Scott attaque directe.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais avec Derek ?

-Ecoute, on c’est croisé, on a un peu discu..

-Discuter ? je te rappelle que tu parles de Derek !

-Et bien justement, tu sais il est pas toujours comme ça, ce n’est pas juste un loup mal léché.

-Ben voyons. Pour moi il a passé les bornes en tout cas.

-Scott,  donnes-lui une seconde chance. Même s’il ne le montre pas, les derniers mois ont été dur pour lui.

Ils se dévisagent, chacun cherchant à convaincre l’autre de sa sincérité.

« J’espère que tu ne te trompes pas Stiles, car si il profite de ta compassion et qu’il te fait souffrir, je l’égorge moi-même ! »

La remarque fait sourire Stiles :

« Avec tes dents ? » mais non bien sûr Scott ne peut pas comprendre, il n’était pas avec eux ce jour-là. Le jour où pour la première fois, il a vu Derek vulnérable, la première fois où il a eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras et le protéger.

« Et lui, Scott ? Qui est là pour le protégé ? »

Il regarde alors par le pare-brise juste à temps pour voir Derek tourner le dos à Allison et se diriger vers la voiture, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, les mains dans les poches. Scott sort alors de la voiture pour rejoindre Allison qui reste figée par l’émotion.

 Stiles se dit que la scène ressemble à un échange de prisonnier pendant la guerre froide, les deux protagonistes se croisant à mi-chemin, sans jamais se regarder. Arrivé devant la portière, Derek ne s’arrête pas et continue à marcher. Loin derrière lui, Allison et Scott sont déjà dans la voiture bleue marine qui démarre en trombe. Stiles sort de la voiture et l’appelle :

-Derek ! où va tu ?

-Je rentre.

-Non ! Tu viens avec moi ! »

C’est un ordre.  Le ton ne laisse pas de doute. Derek se retourne.

« Tu ne veux pas que je vienne, elle n’a pas changé d’avis ! 

-Ce n’est pas ce que je t’ai demandé Derek. Ramène tes fesses dans la voiture, on en parle à la maison. »

Une fois dans la voiture, Derek retourne à son humeur sombre.

 

Stiles est assis sur le lit et Derek est dos à la porte, son blouson crasseux toujours sur le dos.

« Mets-toi  à l’aise Derek, il faut qu’on parle de quelque chose d’important pour moi. Enlèves ton blouson… » et avec un air de dégout «  d’ailleurs par pitié, fait le laver ! Il commence à puer le chien mort ! » 

Et lui montrant le chiffonier, regarde dans le tiroir du bas, il y a une boite. Apportes là moi.

Derek pousse un soupire d’ennuie, enlève son blouson et le pose le plus loin possible du lit, puis il va ouvrir le tiroir. Dedans, une boite blanche avec un ruban anthracite autour. Stiles lui tend la main pour qu’il la lui donne, puis tapote à coté de lui sur le lit pour faire signe au loup de s’assoir.

Stiles est nerveux, son cœur s’accélère et Derek peut sentir une odeur de peur, d’angoisse et d’excitation. Derek se demande ce qui se passe.

« ça ne va pas ?

-oh si mais au vu de ce que je m’apprête à faire…j’ai juste un peu le trac. Voilà, quand je t’ai vu la première fois dans la forêt avec Scott, je me suis dis « whaaa » et ensuite « hors catégorie ». Et puis il y a eu Kate et la cartouche empoisonnée. Je te revoie encore assis sur les sacs de litière. Ce jour là, j’ai cru mourir. Mourir de frustration. Pour la première fois je te voyais fragile et vulnérable comme peu de gens t’ont vu. Et depuis ce jour là je rêve de te poser ‘LA’ question. Et puis tu es devenu l’Alpha en tuant Peter, mais là encore j’ai eu envie de te protéger car je savais que tu n’étais pas prêt et que le poids de toutes ces responsabilités seraient trop lourds à porter. Et puis il y a eu la mort de Erika dont tu n’as jamais parlé à personne. Et Enfin Boyld. Ce soir là j’ai posé ma main sur ton épaule mais j’avais envie de te prendre dans mes bras et t’aider à porter ta douleur, te dire que tu n’étais pas responsable. Derek, tu es l’Alpha, mais tu ne peux pas l’être seul, tu as besoin de faire confiance et de te laisser aller. C’est pour ça qu’il y a presque trois semaines, j’ai commandé ce cadeau. Et puis il y a eu la réunion de la meute qui a mal tournée alors j’ai préféré attendre. Mais après ce que tu as fait aujourd’hui, après avoir vu ce que tu étais prêt à faire pour moi… pour nous… je pense qu’il est temps. »

Derek a écouté Stiles, le Stiles qu’il connait depuis toujours, un peu exubérant et ponctuant chaque phrase de gestes à peine coordonnées. Il ne sait pas s’il doit être touché ou en colère. Peut-être un peu en colère car il a vu juste, et puis un peu ému de savoir que Stiles pense à lui depuis si longtemps. C’est à ce moment là que Stiles lui tend la boite.

« C’est pour toi ! Et si tu l’acceptes se serait pour moi un grand bonheur et une grande fierté. »

Stiles est maintenant rouge pivoine. Derek pose la boite sur ses genoux et l’ouvre. A l’intérieur, un coussin anthracite, comme le ruban, et en lettre noir au centre un D et un H entremêlé entourer d’une chaine. Une chaine composée de S entremêlés eux aussi.

« Il est assez lourd car il est composer d’une sorte de gèle qui permet de répartir le poids et ainsi permettre de rester à genoux plus longtemps. »

Il laisse Derek prendre le coussin, caresser la surface douce et tester la texture.

« Derek, la question que je veux te poser est : Acceptes-tu d’être mon soumis ? Veux-tu de moi comme Dominant ? »

Et puis très vite, comme si il avait peur de la réponse :

« Enfin essayé, on en a pas vraiment discuter, on n’a pas parlé de limites, de safeword mais … je pense que ça peut marcher et que tu es l’homme dont j’ai toujours rêvé. Veux-tu essayer ? »

Piégé ! C’est ce que pense immédiatement Derek. L’idée même de l’engagement le terrorise et il se voit comme un loup en cage, prisonnier de sa relation. Mais là encore Stiles semble lire dans ses pensées.

« Je sais que je te demande beaucoup Derek, tu n’es pas obligé de me répondre aujourd’hui. Attendre sera dur, tu connais ma patience, mais cette relation, elle se construit à deux. En tant que dominant, je dois respecter tes choix, et même si pour moi c’est comme un mariage, je ne peux pas t’en demander autant. Si un jour notre relation ne te convient plus…et bien… on fera au mieux pour nous et pour la meute. »  

Stiles lui laisse une porte de sortie avec l’assurance de protéger l’intégrité de la meute, ce qui est beaucoup aux yeux de Derek, surtout avec une meute en lambeau. Mais il y a encore un point et pas des moindre. Un sujet qu’il ne peut aborder sans rougir.

« Et pour le sexe ? »

Stiles prend cette question comme une acceptation. Il ne peut se retenir de poser sa main dans le cou de Derek et lui incliner la tête afin que ses lèvres embrassent le front brûlant de l’Alpha.

« Pour ça Derek, il n’y a pas d’obligation mais sache que si tu es intéressé, je ne pourrai rien te refuser. »

Derek pose alors le coussin à terre et se laisse glisser dessus. Avec un grand soupire de soulagement il reprend sa position préférée, au pied de son dominant, de son alpha à lui seul. Il enfouit son visage dans les abdos de Stiles. Il reste ainsi cinq bonnes minutes pendant lesquelles Stiles sent Derek se détendre et soudain, comme tirée du sommeil une voix répond : « Alors c’est d’accord ! »


End file.
